guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Asmodius
Hi! You can't prevent anyone from copying the boxes without credit due to the wiki license. However, you may politely ask anyone to do so. :) -- (talk) 16:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) Babble Boxes FYI: Your babble boxes page was moved to within your user space at User:Asmodius/Babble boxes. The main space is for game related articles, which these are not, so I moved them. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) hi you can use the show preview button to see what your changes look like, so you dont fill up the recent changes with spam. -- Xeon 22:17, 29 December 2006 (CST) EPKK Hmm... Is it just me, or is the first word that pops to your head "Epicac" when you read the Guild Taf "EPKK".. lol, go Asmodius, nice userboxes... XP -- El Delcroy :D 21:40, 30 December 2006 (CST) Ending those pesky boxes to end those boxes you have that are kinda ugly, you wanna end them with a "|}". When you start a new one, you want to use a "{|". have fun -- El Delcroy :D 13:57, 31 December 2006 (CST) Some things Hi. Could you please mark your user page edits as minor? Also, could you please combine your edits to one larger edit and not many small ones. Using the 'show preview' button will help a lot. -- (talk) 14:49, 31 December 2006 (CST) Green image Please don't have any texte in the image. Use a plain background and follow these guidelines User:Bexor/Helping_Out#Image capturing tips. You don't need to follow the tips because they aren't a polici of the Gwiki but the now text is. Looking forward to your help on the wiki.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:43, 5 January 2007 (CST) :There is also the policy GW:1RV and you can end up with a 1 day ban if you continue to reverse without following guide line.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:45, 5 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes I think some anon's been vandalizing your userboxes. Hopefully you don't mind if I revert your page because of it. Entropy 21:36, 6 January 2007 (CST) Yes thank you i do not mind it was User:skowg vandalising them can he get banned?--Asmodius Credits Hi. Could you add credits on your user page for the person whose user page was your inspiration. Thanks in advance! -- (talk) 19:24, 8 January 2007 (CST) ...i did at the bottom it says thanks to friends and defiant elements...[ :Heh, sorry. I really iddn't notice that one. You should sign your comments too. Use four tildes ( ~~~~ ). :P -- (talk) 01:34, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Look, I'm a bot who can make typos and random smilies. ;P :D O_o -- (talk) 01:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) ok...so ur not a bot sorry lolz Asmodius 19:38, 9 January 2007 (CST) Uber Pwnd Hey buddy, you just got dumped, take off that GF userbox! lol congrats -- El Delcroy :D 18:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :??? I can't see any gf boxes on his page. What are you talking about? -- (talk) 18:46, 9 January 2007 (CST) :: Probably that one. --Asmodius 19:38, 9 January 2007 (CST) :hey bud, s'not my fault :)-- El Delcroy :D 20:02, 9 January 2007 (CST) :edit :lmao nice cover, askin kelly out... Can't live w/o anyone canya?-- El Delcroy :D 20:05, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::no i cant...matt called me a man ho but kellys super cool...i think Asmodius 20:14, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Don't worry, she's weird enough for you, ask ben, he'll knoe ;P -- El Delcroy :D 20:17, 9 January 2007 (CST) laughs a lil* dude shes cool and ill ask her out idc what u think i like her Asmodius 20:20, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I understand, that's fine, it's not my opinion, if you like her, go fer it -- El Delcroy :D 20:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) in for the kill?...BAM...prolly ezer to get one outta her jkjk lol rofl copter Q Asmodius 20:38, 9 January 2007 (CST) Update? Those of you that randomly check out my page aka Gem and Dirigiblegot any critisisms on my page? how is it doing so far reply quick thx =) Asmodius 19:41, 9 January 2007 (CST) :The user box stuff looks horrible, but the character boxes look nice. -- (talk) 20:04, 9 January 2007 (CST)